


Unexpected Outcome

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Desperation, Fingerfucking, Lube, M/M, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's begging, and yet Eren still manages not to give him exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this post](http://foreverautumnblog.tumblr.com/post/68136539913/shirilee-every-time-i-end-up-discussing-the) on tumblr and this kind of happened. Ahaha… let’s hear it for Levi being a bossy bottom.

It didn’t matter how it had started, or why; in fact, Levi couldn’t really be bothered to think lucidly at the moment. Eren’s lips were pressed against his, hungrily kissing him. Sloppy, wet… and despite his usual desire for cleanliness, the fact that Eren was so, so _terribly_ unskilled and yet so determined turned Levi on all the more. Eren whimpered, and Levi could feel a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth as he pressed the tip of his tongue against the seam of Eren’s lips.

“Breathe through your nose.” He mumbled, just before gaining access. Eren whimpered again, and it sent a shiver through Levi’s body as he wrapped his hands around his shoulders, pressing their bodies together, maneuvering them towards his desk. Levi ended up with his back to the desk, Eren still clumsily attempting to devour his face and he didn’t mind it one single bit. He tugged him closer, hands fisting the fabric of the front of his shirt as he let out a soft grunt of approval when Eren’s tongue ventured into his mouth. Eren let out a small gasp, and broke off contact for a moment to catch his breath; despite Levi’s hint earlier, he was still having a hard time getting enough oxygen.

“I want you…” Eren sighed, face mere inches away, as his breath puffed against Levi’s red, swollen lips.

“Do you even know what that means?”

“I just know I want you.” Eren accentuated this statement by rolling his hips into Levi’s while biting his lip and making a light mewling sound, looking utterly irresistible. Levi’s eyes darkened with lust and he pulled him back in for a more demanding kiss, reciprocating Eren’s earlier movements with a hip thrust of his own, letting out a low groan when their clothed arousals pressed together.

“Then take responsibility for this.” He muttered against his lips, grabbed Eren’s hand and pressed it against the obvious bulge in his pants. Eren let out another whimper and nodded as he began to press his fingers gingerly against it with fluttery, teasing touches. These little sensations drove Levi absolutely wild and he bucked up into the touches, sliding back onto the desk and dragging the teen further on top of him by his shirt. “You know what I want, Eren?”

“What?”

“I want you to take me on this desk, right here, right now.” The words were spoken softly, but firmly, laced with need and desire. “I want you to fuck me.” He whispered that, and watched with a satisfied smirk as Eren’s face flushed a deep red, all the way to his ears.

“I-I’ll do my best.” Eren half-whispered, running his hands over Levi’s hips, pulling his shirt up as he did so.

Levi arched into the touches that now ran up body, his skin tingling wherever Eren touched him, leaving him desperate and wanting and he hated that Eren had this much of a power over him—though he’d never admit to it aloud. He shifted and stretched in order to reach the top drawer of the desk and retrieved a glass vial, pressing it into Eren’s hands as he instructed him, “Make sure you use enough.” Eren nodded, a focused expression settling on his features that, had they been in any other circumstance, would have made Levi roll his eyes to conceal his amusement—the way Eren tackled every task given to him with such passion and determination was extremely endearing and often reminded Levi of a puppy desperate for its master’s praise.

“Yes, sir.” the formality of Eren’s response sent a slight shock through him and he had to stifle a whimper as unskilled hands began to work at the straps and pants that were so damnably in the way. Several awkward tugs and pulls later, Eren began to tug the pants down, letting them bunch just above Levi’s knees. “C-could you please turn over?” He asked in a meeker voice than he’d intended, the thrill of giving any sort of order to his commanding officer and childhood hero overtaking him. Levi didn’t hesitate, and rolled over, presenting his underwear-clad ass. Eren swallowed hard, and slowly began to slide the form-fitting clothing down, exposing Levi’s toned (and quite frankly, perfect) ass. He absently licked his lips, letting his hand trail up a muscled thigh, fingers ghosting teasingly over the cleft as he leaned down to press a line of kisses down his superior’s spine.

He spread the cheeks and licked a light trail from Levi’s balls to his hole, causing a high-pitched cry to slip out of Levi’s lips, his hips trembling with his valiant attempts to keep them still. Eren pulled back and uncorked the vial, pouring almost half of the bottle out on his hands and he began to slowly press one cool, slippery finger against Levi’s puckered entrance. “Warm…” he sighed as he pushed into the rings of muscle as slowly and gently as possible, excess lube dripping down Levi’s thighs, earning Eren a rather needy sound.

“Get the fuck on with it…” Levi rasped, rapidly losing his patience. Eren had suddenly become bolder, and continued his slow, deliberate pace in hopes of hearing more begging.

“I will, don’t worry.” He replied in an almost condescending tone, knowing full well that he’d probably pay for it later, but not caring all the same. His finger was fully inside, and he wiggled it a bit, feeling a smirk tug at his lips when Levi’s breath hitched ever so slightly. Eren pushed his finger in and out, trying to properly coat Levi with the lubricant while pressing his finger in circular motions. His heart was racing from a combination of Levi’s soft panting and the wet, slippery noises of his finger sliding in and out of him.

“Fuck, Eren… I need more.” The request came out as a nearly inaudible, breathy whine and Eren could feel his cock twitch against his pants. “At least… use more than one… finger…”

“Understood.” He replied, working a second finger inside. He still insisted on the same maddeningly slow tempo, rather enjoying the occasional sigh that melted into a whimper as hips shifted in an effort for something—anything—more, the lewd sound of his slicked fingers pushing in and out filling the silence in between. He crooked his fingers in a beckoning motion and was rewarded with Levi’s body suddenly going rigid and a breathless yelp, hips rutting back onto his hand in a wordless plea. “Do you like that..?” He asked, but all Levi could do was to push his hips back and moan desperately in response. Eren took it as a ‘yes’ and continued fingering him, sliding the two fingers in and out, crooking them from time to time to touch that spot that made Levi cry out like a dog in heat.

“God… more…” Levi all but whined, using the desk below him to push back with more leverage while Eren decided to start introducing a third finger. A keening sound ripped from his throat and Eren noticed that quite a bit of lube had dripped down Levi’s inner thighs and cock, making him glisten in the candlelight… he had probably used more than was necessary, but at that particular moment it didn’t matter much to either of them. Eren watched his commanding officer’s cock twitch with each of his movements, three fingers pressing into him now. He curved them, reaching for that spot, making Levi completely lose his composure as he cried out wantonly with each swipe of his prostate. Eren knew he needed to stop soon, if he wanted to fulfill Levi’s original request, but he couldn’t help himself. The way Levi quivered because of his fingers, the way he pushed his hips back to get as much friction as he could… the way he whined, whimpered and moaned for more was intoxicating.

His movements became more erratic as his moans became much needier and Eren quite enjoyed the way Levi was working his legs to stand on his tip-toes, so desperately seeking the inevitable. A devious little idea crossed Eren’s mind and suddenly his fingers mercilessly assaulted Levi, massaging and poking and pressing against that one spot inside him that made him fall apart, that made him cry out so desperately, that made his hips buck wildly seeking release and it wasn’t long at all until he made a mess of himself all over the desk and floor. Eren kept stroking him through his orgasm until Levi begged him to stop hoarsely. When he’d finally regained some semblance of composure, he turned slightly and shot Eren a dangerous looking glare.

“You were supposed to fuck me, brat.”

Eren only smiled disarmingly and said, “I still can, you know.”


End file.
